


Xiao Long Would She Keep at It!?

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boarding School AU, F/M, God I love Flynt, I also tagged the fic as Flynt/Weiss cuz I can, Lol so Flynt doesn't even have any speaking, character in the fic anyway cuz I can, lines in the fic but I tagged him as a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby could be a little pest but ugh, at least she wasn't Yang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiao Long Would She Keep at It!?

**Author's Note:**

> "And The Most High said, 'Let there be no lightskins' and there were none" y'all this shit had me on the floor!! I was laughing so fuckin hard!! Lmao I love black twitter so much. My ppl deadass the funniest. Nah but Hollywood can kiss my black ass for doin all the flawless dark skinned actresses out there dirty with they ol colorist ass. I'm so happy for Lupita and Danai though and like I don't even watch The Walking Dead but I love Danai so fuckin much and I'm so happy that a black, dark skinned female character has been paired with the white male lead cuz like that shit just doesn't happen cuz of how colorist Hollywood and society as a whole is. Like if Hollywood wants to pair a black female character with the white male lead, then their asses will be sure that the actress playing the character is lightskinned. It wasn't the case with Michonne though and ugh it's just such a blessing. But Black Panther is gonna be so fuckin lit like shit I might see it twice cuz y the fuck not! But anyways, to all tuning into the fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“And then he says that he doesn’t like me and when I ask him why, he refuses to tell me!” Weiss exclaimed, annoyance in her voice. “And anyways, how in any way am I unlikable!? I,” Weiss paused to flip her hair, lips curving up into a smirk, “am a delight!”

           

Yang rolled her eyes, an amused smile tugging at her lips. “Uh huh.”

           

“It’s true and you know it!” Weiss huffed, crossing her arms.

           

Yang’s smile morphed into a mischievous smirk. “How come you care so much about Flynt’s opinion of you? Weiss, do you like him?”

           

Red colored Weiss’s cheeks. Weiss glared at the smirking blonde, replying in a high pitched voice, “No! Wh-Why in the world would you think such a thing!?”

           

Yang shrugged, enjoying seeing Weiss so flustered. She felt like riling her up a bit more. “You sure about that, Weiss? You’re getting awfully defensive.”

           

“Yes, I’m sure!” Weiss growled, face redder than before but more so with anger than embarrassment.

           

“You’ll never guess what happened in history today, Flynt!”

           

Yang glanced up at the sound of the chipper voice, smirking at the sight of Flynt and Neon. Well, speak of the devil. Yang chuckled as she watched Weiss stiffen as the duo walked by their table, the normally poised, regal student council president appearing uncharacteristically shy as she kept her head and eyes down.

           

“They’re gone now,” Yang smirked. “You can relax now, Weiss.”

           

Weiss didn’t appreciate Yang’s teasing, looking up to give Yang a glare.

           

“Awww, it’ll be _snow_ kay, Weiss,” Yang quipped with a grin.

           

Weiss gave the girl the blankest, most unamused look she could muster. “I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who've made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
